Del cielo al infierno con él
by Krys'ells
Summary: La relación de Edward y Bella ha dejado de ser el cielo para ella para convertirse en su infierno personal. Edward ha cambiado por completo y últimamente solo le hace daño. Bella relata cómo sucedió todo esto desde su punto de vista.Oneshot.Humanos.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es completamente mía. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Del cielo al infierno contigo.<span>_

Plantada. Sí, Edward me había dejado plantada... De nuevo. Ya había esperado por él 2 horas... Bueno, eso de la última vez que vi el reloj de la cocina. Se supone que veríamos una película en mi casa, pero solo fue otra promesa vacía, palabras que el viento se llevó...

Me re acomodé en el sillón, sin emitir palabra o sonido alguno; estaba segura que si alguien me hubiese visto, hubiera pensado que era un maniquí o un robot. Apagué la televisión, y coloqué el control remoto en la mesita de decoración frente al sofá en el que estaba y luego, sin quitar la mirada de algún lugar lejano que visualizaba en la pared, me acosté, apoyando mi mentón en mis brazos, los cuales tenía flexionados y apoyados en el brazo del sofá. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé allí, viendo la nada e intentando no pensar, intentando no recordar los últimos 10 meses, o más bien, el último año. No lo logré... Luego de pasar un tiempo indefinido así, no pude aguantar más el llanto tan fuerte que me invadió y se apoderó de mí en ese momento, haciéndome estallar en un mar de lágrimas y desgarradores sollozos.

Me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida, cuando desperté en la mañana con un intenso ardor en los ojos y la cara mojada. Recordé lo sucedido la noche anterior, o más bien, lo no sucedido y casi lloro nuevamente. Me levanté haciendo un esfuerzo y, arrastrando los pies, fui a buscar mi móvil que lo había dejado en la mesa del comedor. La luz de la pantalla cuando lo encendí, me cegó por unos segundos, pero cuando mis ojos se ajustaron a la luz, otra cosa me impidió ver bien nuevamente... Lágrimas. No había ni un mísero mensaje en mi móvil con una disculpa, o como mínimo, un "estoy bien". Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho y dejé el móvil nuevamente en la mesa del comedor y me senté en una de las sillas de la misma, mirando el móvil algo ausente. No sé realmente qué diablos estaba esperando. Sabía que no iba a llamar, también que no me iba a mandar ningún mensaje. Lo sabía perfectamente. Nuestra relación había pasado de hermosa y envidiable a odiosa y dolorosa en menos de medio año, dos meses para ser exacta. Había pasado tan rápido que aún estaba aturdida por el cambio...

Sonreí al recordar sus pequeños berrinches si no lo besaba por cierto tiempo, eran adorables, y suspiré al recordar los hermosos detalles con los que me sorprendía siempre que podía, dejándome sin palabras. Un ramo de rosas, chocolates a pesar de que él los odiaba (sí, raro en alguien, pero Edward era así, diferente). Sus "te amo" susurrados contra mis labios, nuestras tiernas y cursis discusiones de quién amaba más a quien, nuestras conversaciones por teléfono hasta quedarnos dormidos. Las veces que se escapó de su casa porque mis padres no estaban y pasaba la noche con él. Noches que pasábamos hablando de cómo sería un futuro juntos o simplemente demostrándonos el amor y pasión que sentíamos de una forma más intensa que un "te amo". Esas palabras se habían quedado cortas para lo que sentíamos y la luna era testigo de ello durante esas noches llenas de besos y caricias. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios involuntariamente al tiempo que abrazaba mi cuerpo debido al frío repentino que sentí. No era frío por temperatura... era un frío diferente... un frío de soledad, de vacío... En ese momento, una frase que había leído en algún lado llegó a mi mente: "un suspiro es aire que sobra por alguien que hace falta". ¡Cuan ciertas eran esas palabras! Yo lo había confirmado miles de veces.

También recordé las veces que nos habían obligado a estar separados, que ambos pasábamos los días hechos un desastre. Llorando por el otro a pesar de saber que era temporal esa separación y que cuando terminara, iríamos corriendo el uno hacía el otro y a recuperar ese tiempo perdido con las más hermosas muestras de amor. Recordé los hermosos poemas que me había escrito, las canciones que me había dedicado, los maravillosos vídeos que había hecho con fotos nuestras y palabras profundas salidas de su corazón y que me sacaban lágrimas de emoción, no como la que ahora corría por mi mejilla que era de tristeza, de dolor; sus reacciones ante mis detalles en esas fechas importantes y las no tanto, amaba ver su rostro lleno de emoción a causa de las cosas que le preparaba. Reviví en mi mente los juegos que teníamos y que terminaban en besos, las cosas que hacíamos juntos, las cosas que compartíamos, las veces que simplemente hablábamos de todo y de nada y, aún así, el momento era perfecto. El primer beso... La primera vez juntos... Mis primeros pasos como mujer a su lado... Los planes que teníamos juntos en el futuro... El brillo en sus ojos verdes cada vez que me miraba... Los latidos de su corazón al recostarme en su pecho en las noches... Las promesas de amor que habíamos hecho... La vez que le prometí nunca dejar de amarlo luego de aquella primera vez... Todo, recordé hasta el último minuto a su lado antes de ese viaje, antes de que él se deprimiera por la pérdida de su mejor amiga y casi hermana Irina. Recordé cada instante de esos meses, de esos meses en que todo era perfecto... Pero cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera ampliamente cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión...

Hacía unas 2 o 3 semanas que él había vuelto de un viaje, bastante largo, de vacaciones con su familia y unos amigos. Él era hijo único de Elizabeth y Edward Masen padre. Viajaron a Australia por alrededor de un mes. Emmett había acompañado a Edward; ellos eran prácticamente como hermanos. Desde unos días antes de que viajara, sabía que algo no iba a salir bien de todo eso. Su madre estaba muy extraña conmigo, y juraría que intentaba mantener a Edward lo más alejado posible de mí. Lo mantenía ocupado para que no pasara tiempo conmigo, pero yo entendía y tenía claro que él me amaba, así que me conformaba con tenerlo un rato al día, aunque siempre se escapaba para verme.

En ese tiempo antes de su viaje, también supe de su mejor amiga... Tanya. No me pregunten por qué, nunca me agradó del todo, había algo en ella que me inspiraba total desconfianza, tanto que cada vez que Edward quería presentármela, me negaba con alguna pobre excusa. Más desde aquella vez que me molestó la forma en como "jugaba" con él. Tal vez no me habría molestado si no hiciera como una gata, o si sus palabras no lo invitaran a acostarse con ella... o si ella no lo mirara como un pedazo de carne. No, ni así. Yo era celosa, no lo negaba, no podía, era muy notable. ¿Pero quién no lo es cuando ama realmente? No desconfiaba de él, no era eso, desconfiaba de las demás. Siempre encontré bastante irreal que un hombre como él se fijara en una mujer como yo, era simplemente increíble. Sinceramente me aterraba la idea de que, de un momento a otro, se diera cuenta de que yo no era lo que él quería o necesitaba y me dejara porque encontrara a alguien que sí era eso para él. Era estúpido que pensara eso con las innumerables veces que él me había demostrado que me amaba, pero no eran pensamientos que yo pudiera controlar. Además, yo no era la única celosa, él también lo era y me atrevería a decir que mucho más que yo.

Sabía que no podría hablar con él como todos los días, el horario era muy diferente y tendríamos que hacer algunos sacrificios para poder mantenernos en contacto, pero durante la primera semana y media todo iba bien. Luego de ahí, fue que comenzó el principio del final. Él comenzó a comunicarse menos, porque su madre siempre le pedía salir. Yo no me quejaba, era su madre y entendía que quisiera estar con Edward durante sus vacaciones. Pero pronto, eso empeoró y me dí cuenta de que a él le sucedía algo. ¿Qué era? Ni idea, él tampoco lo platicaba, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien. Un día me comentó que Elizabeth, su madre, estaba empezando a ahogarlo, que tenía celos porque él estaba conmigo. Yo sabía que esa mujer era celosa y posesiva, pero lo entendía, era su único hijo y tal vez, yo hubiese actuado igual que ella. Lo que sí me resultó incómodo, por no decir molesto, fue que ella comenzara a insistirle a Edward con que se quedaran a vivir en Australia. Él se había negado y me sentí egoísta al alegrarme por eso, pero si él se quedaba allá, ya no lo vería más...

Lo que sí me sorprendió fue que unos días luego de esa conversación, él no se había comunicado conmigo a la hora que siempre lo hacía y más tarde, recibí un mensaje de Emmett. Me asusté realmente, pensé que le había sucedido algo, y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Edward estaba peleando con su madre y, aunque Emmett dijera lo contrario, sabía que yo tenía mucho que ver en eso. Poco después de decirme que el padre de Edward se había involucrado en la discusión, ya no recibí respuestas de Emmett. Le envié un mensaje de apoyo a Edward y diciéndole que estaría con él siempre y que lo amaba, y me quedé esperando a ver si contestaba. Me quedé esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Pasaron 2 días y no sabía nada de él, eso me tenía realmente preocupada. Hasta que recibí un mensaje de su amiga: Tanya. ¡Ash, mentirosa! Me preguntaba si sabía algo de Edward o Emmett, le dije lo último que supe, que fue lo de la discusión. Ella me dijo que lo último que supo fue que Edward se había ido con Emmett de la casa en la que estaban y estaba bebiendo en exceso, pero me incomodó el hecho de que me pidiera que no le reprochara eso cuando me comunicara con él. ¡Como si fuera a hacerlo en el estado en el que sabía que él se encontraba! én me contó que la discusión había empeorado porque Elizabeth le había sacado en cara a Edward cosas sobre su ex-novia Jessica, quién lo había engañado y hecho sufrir mucho más de lo que debería estar permitido. Esa mujer había sido lo más cruel que yo había escuchado. Tanya me dijo que lo regañaría por no comunicarse en cuanto lo contactara, y le pedí, a broma, que lo regañara de mi parte también, pero su respuesta hizo que se me fuera el poco buen humor que me quedaba. Golpeé la mesa del comedor mientras recordaba. "Deberías decirle tú, es tu hombre, ¿no?" Pensaba que ella no había entendido la broma pero ignoré el comentario porque debía irme ya a dormir.

A los pocos días ella volvió a hablarme, o más bien torturarme. Si había algo en el mundo que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas y podía ser capaz de hacerme odiarme a mí misma era lastimar a Edward. Ella comenzó a decirme que yo le estaba haciendo daño, que él ya había dejado los detalles conmigo porque sentía que yo no le correspondía. Lamentablemente para ella, Emmett me había dicho lo contrario y confiaba más en Emmett y con más razón en ese momento porque por más que cambiamos de tema, ella siempre volvía a Edward y las cosas que hacían juntos, además de querer hacerme notar con relatos de otras cosas que era atractiva para los hombres, cosa que ya sabía, pero claro que ella quería hacerme sentir menos. Luego me habló de que le gustaba un amigo suyo, pero cuando le comencé a hacer unas preguntas sobre él, me cambió el tema. Ahí entendí: a ella le gustaba mi novio. Quería comprobar que no estaba mal, así que le conté lo ocurrido a mi mejor amiga: Alice Brandon, y le mostré los mensajes. Ella lo notó aún más rápido que yo y sintió rabia con la rubia por como me había hablado. Estaba segura que, de tenerla al frente, la hubiera golpeado, Alice era así.

Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo, creo que una semana, Edward ya había aparecido y realmente estaba mal con lo sucedido. Una gigantesca culpa me invadió; yo sabía que, al menos, un 75% de esa pelea con Elizabeth había sido por mí. Lo sabía perfectamente, aunque él me lo negara. Poco después, logró arreglar las cosas con Elizabeth y me enteré que la... Tanya había viajado a Australia para ir a "declararle su amor". Ese fue el inicio de un sin número de problemas y de varias discusiones entre ella y yo y peleas entre Edward y yo. Ya, para ese momento, él estaba cambiando demasiado su trato conmigo. En un momento, llegué a creer algunas mentiras de Tanya. No todo lo que me decía era falso, sabía que Elizabeth quería separarme de él, lo que sí fue una patada al hígado fue que ella intentaba que Edward me dejara por Tanya. No lo logró, pero ella sí logró besarlo en una ocasión.

Quería viajar allá con él, pero no podía, mis padres no me dejaban, tenía que ir al instituto y... En esos momentos, tenía todo en mi contra. Ahora me preguntaba por qué rayos no mandé todo a la mierda por una semana y fui a buscarlo. _Por __tonta, __porque __no __pensaste __bien __las __cosas,_ susurró una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Cuando regresó de ese viaje, él no era mi Edward, él era una persona completamente desconocida para mí. Un hombre egoísta, frío, muy frío y seco y casi sin sentimientos. Un hombre que me hizo daño, un hombre que encerró a mi Edward, el tierno, el atento, mi príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas en un baúl del que no sabía cuando iba a salir. Sí, en ocasiones era alguien parecido a mi Edward, pero por instantes. Desde que él volvió así, completamente cambiado, he sido sometida, en lugar de besos, a gritos, en lugar de caricias, a peleas, en lugar de su cariño y atención, a su enojo e indiferencia, en lugar de su amor, al dolor. El cambio era tal que juro haberme sentido en algún momento como en una de esas relaciones en las que hay violencia doméstica, que el hombre pelea y le pega a la mujer y al otro día llega con flores y promete no volver a hacerlo. Así me sentí, porque a pesar de no recibir maltrato físico, sus peleas y palabras hirientes eran peor que eso y, al día siguiente, venía cariñoso y se disculpaba, pero en sus disculpas siempre me echaba la culpa en cierta forma, aunque fuera indirectamente, pero lo hacía.

Desde pequeña siempre fui tímida y cerrada con los demás y él había logrado que me abriera a él casi por completo, pero con ese cambio, comencé a cerrarme nuevamente... a guardarme cosas, a no decir mis sentimientos o pensamientos a menos que explotara de ira, a quedarme callada para no empeorar las cosas, pero eso era lo que había aprendido desde pequeña por ciertas malas experiencias familiares que no es necesario mencionar ahora. Él cambió y me lastimó y me seguía lastimando cada vez que le reclamaba algo y me gritaba echándome la culpa de una forma u otra, cada vez que lo besaba y, aunque correspondía, sabía que se sentía incómodo, cada vez que me rechazaba en cualquier forma, cada vez que me prometía algo y no lo cumplía... Sabía que había vuelto a sus clases de universidad y al trabajo con su padre, pero el hombre que había desaparecido y que yo amaba tanto, siempre buscaba la forma de, mínimo, llamarme a recordarme que me amaba...

¿Dónde estaba ese hombre? ¿Dónde había quedado mi Edward?

Me levanté de la silla, con el móvil en mis manos, y me dirigí a mi habitación mientras marcaba el número de Alice. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y ella era quien mejor me entendería en ese momento y en quien mejor podía confiar y hablar libremente de lo sucedido.

— ¡Bella! ¡Justo iba a llamarte! — Chilló alegremente desde el otro lado del teléfono en cuanto contestó. — Es sábado, ¿estás libre, no? Hace mucho que no salimos... — Podía imaginármela haciendo un puchero mientras hablaba, pero ni eso logró hacerme sonreír.

— Alice... — Murmuré antes de sollozar al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de mi habitación, apoyaba mi espalda en ésta y me dejaba caer al suelo lentamente, sintiendo las lágrimas volver a bajar por mi rostro; solo eso fue necesario decir para que ella supiera que la necesitaba.

— ¿Bella? Bella, ¿qué tienes? — Preguntó preocupada. — Olvídalo, ahora mismo voy para tu casa. Estaré allí en 15 minutos. — Y con eso, terminó la llamada. Dejé caer el móvil al suelo y cerré los ojos mientras lloraba y esperaba a Alice.

**Una semana después...**

Edward había dado señales de vida el lunes. ¿Qué había sucedido? Su abuela se había enfermado y había olvidado el móvil cuando fue a verla. Era válida en cierta forma, pero no excusaba que no hubiera recibido ni un mísero mensaje en todo el maldito fin de semana. A eso sumémosle que había visto algunos mensajes que me habían sacado completamente de quicio hacia una amiga suya, bueno hacia 2. Su nueva mejor amiga, con quien había discutido una vez porque lo había llamado suyo, y con otra que ni conocía a la que había llamado "amor de mi vida". Eso, más que enfadarme, me dolió; me hizo recordar una vez que me había peleado por seguirle el juego a unas amigas sobre conocer a un chico que ni existía, pero eso no se acercaba siquiera a llamar a otro hombre "amor de mi vida" y sabía que si llegaba a hacerlo, él armaría un escándalo. Pudiendo hacerlo, porque tenía varios amigos que seguro se ofrecían, no lo hice. Sabía que eso iba a lastimarlo y, a pesar de todo, no quería hacerle daño. Alice me había peleado por eso, pero ella sabía lo que me afectaba y que no le haría daño.

En fin, volviendo a que Edward había aparecido... Para variar, discutimos, porque le reclamé que no apareciera. Me hizo sentir tan mal con sus palabras, pero en ese momento sentí que él solo se estaba preocupando por él. Se había vuelto un egoísta definitivamente. Me dijo que por qué no lo dejaba si tanto me molestaba eso, le contesté que lo había pensado, pero dentro de mí, 3 palabras contestaron su pregunta: "porque te amo".

Me senté en la cama y miré por la ventana el nublado cielo de Forks. Así como ese cielo, así de nublado se encontraba mi corazón en ese momento. Podía sentir lo nuestro escurrirse como arena entre mis dedos y eso era terriblemente doloroso. Inhalé profundamente y juro que hasta eso me dolió; mi pecho estaba vacío y respirar profundo me causaba dolor físico. Suspiré pesadamente y pasé una mano por mi cabello, sin animo alguno. No me levantaría de la cama hoy. ¿Para qué? Si la discusión de ayer había terminado todo, él y yo ahora mismo no éramos nada. Y yo me sentía la única idiota de los dos por haberle dicho que cuando se "tomara su tiempo" lo estaría esperando. Era la verdad, pero algo me decía que no volvería. Sí, yo era pesimista, pero esto era diferente...

Alice llegó en la tarde y me obligó a comer un poco de cereal y se quedó conmigo, intentando hacerme pensar en otra cosa, pero a pesar de que me hizo sonreír, no logró mucho. Cuando se fue, seguimos hablando por mensaje privado en Facebook. ¿Por qué había entrado allí? Ah sí, porque ella me suplicó por el móvil, ya que a éste se le había agotado la batería y no quería dejarme sola.

De una vez, aproveché para hablar con Ángela y Rosalie y contarles todo lo sucedido, ellas y Alice eran mis mejores amigas, eran como mis hermanas y, en esos momentos, necesitaba su apoyo, siendo sincera, pero Ángela me dijo algo que no me esperaba. Sabía que ella y Edward eran como hermanos y, de hecho, así se decían, en lugar de "cuñado" y "cuñada". La última vez que ellos habían hablado, ella le había hecho una escena de celos porque le hablaba más a una amiga que a ella, yo estaba presente, pero lo que no me había dicho era que él se había¡ excusado con que "era la única con la que podía hablar porque yo no lo dejaba hablar con nadie". ¡Ugh! ¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Maldito embustero!

¿Cómo diablos se atrevía si quiera a decir eso? ¡¿Cómo? ¡ASHHH! ¿Acaso había sido yo la que una vez dije que si hablaba con su ex se acababa todo? ¡NO! ¿Acaso había sido yo la que se molestó y me dejó por un abrazo de Mike? ¡De MIKE! ¡NO! Entonces, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir que no lo dejaba hablar con nadie? Ah sí, porque me enojaba si le decía "cielo" a otras, porque me enojaba si se dice de otra, porque me enojaba si le dice "amor de mi vida" a otra que NO era yo, ¡su novia! ¡Y porque lo decía PUBLICAMENTE! Por eso no lo dejaba hablar con nadie. Pero si yo llegaba a hacer eso... ¡Que se vaya a la mierda Bella! ¡Jojo! "Porque me faltó el respeto al decirle así a otro hombre, porque seguramente me va a engañar como lo hizo Jessica y porque me va a doler, así que mejor la dejo ahora sin hablar con ella de nada ¡Al carajo lo que diga! Si total, no la escucharé, haré lo que me de la maldita gana de hacer, ¡Oh sí!"

Estaba hecha una furia; tal cual estaban mis pensamientos, le dije a Alice y hasta en shock se quedó, para luego reírse y decirme que debía decirle eso mismo. Dejé de contestarle por unos minutos mientras pensaba. Sí, podía decirle... Si no fuera porque él y yo ya no éramos nada y porque tal vez él estuviera mal igual que yo. No, no tal mal, pero sí mal y porque me excedería con lo de Jessica y eso lo lastimaría. _Ay __Bella, __¡eres __tan __tonta! __Él __te __ha __dicho __de __todo __sin __pensar __en __tus __sentimientos __o __en __si __eso __te __lastimaría, __¡y __tú __aún __piensas __en __no __lastimarlo __o __decirle __las __cosas __de __manera __leve! __Pero __es __que... __es __que... __Ugh, __¡lo __amo! __Porque __lo __amo __no __puedo, __simplemente __no __puedo, __no __soportaría __el __hacerle __daño. __Yo __no __soy __así __y __jamás __voy __a __serlo._ Tal vez por ser así de... ¿complaciente? Y dejarle pasar muchas cosas con tal de no lastimarlo es que habíamos llegado a esto; realmente no sabía como habíamos llegado a esto.

Pero el se había asustado cuando le dije que lo dejaba libre, él se había asustado y me había cambiado el tema y todo lo que decía. Había pasado de decirme que se había cansado de desvivirse por mí (no sé cuándo o por qué si él lo único que hacía últimamente era ignorarme y serme indiferente) a decirme que era que estaba desesperado por pasar tiempo conmigo y no encontraba el tiempo, y que lo dejara de lado porque lo abrumaba. ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Que aún sentía algo por mí? Bah. Eso no lo creía posible. Además de que me había dicho las palabras más hirientes de todas las que pudo haber dicho. "Es que yo no sé lo que quiero". Esas palabras habían terminado de romper mi corazón. Las palabras que me había dicho hace meses fueron "Lo único que quiero y necesito es a ti" y las que me dijo hace unos días habían sido esas. Lo peor era que yo seguía guardando esperanzas de que él, de una a otro, volviera a ser el mismo que yo había conocido hace unos meses... Yo extrañaba tanto a mi Edward...

Volví a contestarle a Alice y juro que me arrepentí de haber despertado ese día cuando le dije a Alice que lo extrañaba y que no sabía si siquiera se conectaría en Facebook y ella me dijo que estaba hablando con una amiga suya. Casi lloro de verlo, ¿ni siquiera un "te extraño, Bella"? Nada. Al contrario, se iba a una fiesta de disfraces con Emmett... Como si nada le importara lo nuestro. Eso sí me sacó lágrimas. _Estúpida, __Bella, __estúpida._ Me repetía mentalmente. _¿En __serio __pensaste __que __él __estaba __mal? __¡Sí, __muy __mal __que __está! __Maldita __sea. __No __lo __busco __en __una __semana, __porque __no __lo busqué__, __y __él __es __incapaz __de __buscarme. __Maldición. __¿Por __qué __tengo __que __ser __tan __dependiente __de __él? __¿Por __qué? __Es __cierto __lo __que __dicen, __"en __el __amor __gana __quien __menos __ama" __y __ese __no __es __mi __caso... __Yo __perdí. _

Alice intentó distraerme diciéndome que iba a perseguirlo, a patearlo en la entrepierna, a quemar su Volvo y, en fin, un sin número de cosas y formas de hacerle la vida de cuadritos, pero no me hizo sonreír nada de eso. Sabía bien que ella era capaz de todo eso y que Edward debería estar preocupándose por ello a pesar de que seguramente estaba divirtiéndose en la fiesta de Halloween y en lo menos que pensaba era en mí o en ella...

Un intenso dolor se creó en mi pecho, aún más fuerte que el que ya sentía, no era físico, lo sabía, pero así lo sentía y, siendo sincera, me dejó sin aire por un momento. Y sabía que me tocaría aguantarme todo eso por haberme enamorado de él. Sabía que, en algún momento, él me extrañaría o eso esperaba... Si en realidad me amaba como decía, eso sucedería, pero sabía que se rendiría al ver que intentar "reconquistarme", como Alice le llamaba, le sería difícil. Él me había lastimado, tal vez sin querer, pero lo había hecho, también yo a él, lo sabía, pero creo que nunca tanto, y eso me había activado mi instinto de defensa natural: cerrarme. Él tenía la llave, solo él la tenía... la llave para abrir mi corazón... esa llave la tenía mi Edward, pero no sabía si él volvería algún día...

* * *

><p>¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Díganme. :D<p>

Espero que sí les haya gustado, porque ha salido directamente de mi corazón. Sé que no tiene un final feliz ni nada parecido como a muchas les gustan (me incluyo en eso), pero espero que les haya gustado a pesar de eso.

Por el momento, se quedará como un one-shot, pero no sé, realmente, si haga más capítulos sobre esto. Pero, ¿ustedes qué opinan? ¿Les gustaría que continuara o lo dejo así?

Bueno, estaré esperando saber qué les pareció.

Besos,

Krys'ells ;)

_Ps. Si gustan, pueden pasar por mi perfil y leer mis otros one-shot's y mi fic :D Y, para los que les encanta Facebook, en mi perfil está el link de la página de Fb de mis Fic's :) Siempre aviso por allí sobre mis nuevos fic's o actualizaciones, por si no están muy pendientes a su email o quieren contactarme por alguna razón. Cuídense :D_


End file.
